


Soothe

by waywardriot



Series: Soriku Week 2018 [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, SoRiku Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardriot/pseuds/waywardriot
Summary: Riku is still plagued with nightmares, endlessly guilty of his mistakes. Thankfully, Sora never gets tired of comforting him.Soriku Week Day 4: Reconciliation





	Soothe

**Author's Note:**

> i think this fits the prompt? it was just really self indulgent

Sora would never stop telling him it was okay. Over and over again, he insisted it was okay.

Still, Riku was filled with guilt at every turn; oftentimes looking at Sora filled him with grief for all the things he’d done and the ways he’d hurt him when he had never done anything wrong.

It was another morning of Riku waking up stifling his whimpers in his pillow; he had finally wrenched himself out of dreams where darkness snaked along his limbs and made him move in ways he didn’t want to. Riku was quite used to these nightmares, but they still broke him, waking up in tears more often than not.

Sora was a decently heavy sleeper, laying spread-eagle with drool on his cheek as he made little snores; Sora was so peaceful that sometimes just looking at him and listening to his steady breathing could calm Riku down. This time, though, it wasn’t working, so Riku was avoiding waking him up by smashing his face in his pillow, trying to control his breathing until he could fall asleep again.

He must have been too loud this time, whimpers too loud or breathing too ragged. Riku cursed mentally as he felt a hand run through his hair, rubbing down all the way to his back. He didn’t lift his head out of the pillow, trying to keep the choked sobs in.

“Babe,” Sora whispered, “talk to me.”

Riku groaned into his pillow and clutched it tighter. He sighed ‘no’, but it was so muffled that he doubted Sora heard it.

“Riku, you have to come out of there,” Sora warned, tugging at his shirt. “Seriously, or I’m gonna do it myself.”

Riku flung one of his arms in Sora’s direction, smacking him lightly in the face and pushing him away.

“Ow! Babe!” Sora whined. “That’s it, you asked for it!”

Sora knew Riku’s weakness, one no one except Kairi knew—tickling. Incredibly embarrassing. Sora started trying to wedge his hands under Riku’s torso, wiggling his fingers, and Riku had to curl up in a ball to avoid it.

“Sor, stop!” Riku choked, trying not to laugh too loudly. He was trying to push Sora away with his feet, but Sora was sitting up and had gotten the advantage.

Sora loomed over Riku, trying to pry him out of his ball. “Oh, no, you don’t get to escape now!” he cackled. “This is what you get!”

It devolved into a few minutes of fighting, Riku kicking Sora and Sora thrashing around until he was sitting on top of him, taking a break to catch his breath again.

“No more, babe, please,” Riku choked out.

“Truce,” Sora panted, flopping down on top of Riku—who let out a soft ‘oof’—and laying his head on his chest. Sora had a thing about hearing Riku’s heartbeat and knowing that he was there. “You wanna talk about it now?”

Riku sighed and ran a hand through Sora’s hair. “Just nightmares again.”

Sora was tracing shapes on Riku’s chest. “Same ones as usual?” he asked softly.

“Y-yeah. I’m used to them,” Riku murmured, his voice cracking as his hand stilled in Sora’s hair.

“It doesn’t sound like it,” Sora sighed. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Riku covered his mouth to choke in a sob. “I’m sorry.”

“What? You haven’t done anything wrong,” Sora said, brow wrinkled in confusion.

“I’ve done a lot wrong. You know that better than anyone.” Riku closed his eyes and tried to ignore the darkness that danced behind his eyelids.

Sora propped himself up on his forearms. “Look at me, Riku,” he demanded, taking hold of Riku’s face. “I’ve forgiven you, and I want you to forgive yourself too.” Leaning down and keeping hold of Riku, he pressed a soft kiss to his lips and wiped the tears off his eyelashes.

“Why are you so good to me?” Riku murmured against Sora’s lips.

Sora let out a heaving sigh and laid his head on Riku’s shoulder; Riku felt guilty for making a sound like that come out of someone as bright as Sora. “You know you’re my best friend. You’ve been so since the day I met you, and I never doubted that for a second.”

Riku rolled Sora off him and pulled him close to his chest, nuzzling into his hair—it smelled like cinnamon. “I shouldn’t have doubted you. You’re the only one who knows me better than I know myself.”

“What I know is that you need to stop worrying!” Sora pouted. “I don’t think it’s your fault. You got preyed on, and that could happen to anyone.”

Riku groaned. “I guess. Some of it was still me, though. I’ll always be sorry.”

“How many times am I gonna have to tell you it’s okay?” Sora groaned, wrinkling his nose. 

“Sorry, babe. You know how I am,” Riku shrugged, smiling wryly.

“You’re hopeless!” Sora whined. “I’ll always be here to pull you out, though!” he continued, giving Riku a radiant smile that made him feel better. It was the one that always belonged on Sora’s face.

Riku gave Sora a kiss on his nose and then his lips. Sora grabbed his face again—he was very touchy when they kissed and loved to do that—and smushed their noses together. “I love you,” he sighed happily.

“I love you too,” Riku murmured, bringing their lips together again. “So, so much.”

Sora giggled against his mouth and kept kissing him. Riku loved feeling the curl of his lips against his, knowing that he was smiling because of him and no one else. Kissing Sora was one of his favorite things; he loved being able to put his hands in the soft spikes of Sora’s hair, feel his tanned skin underneath his fingertips, keep him as close as possible.

They laid there for an impossibly long time, kissing and cuddling and just enjoying each other’s presence. The storm in Riku’s mind was always calmed when Sora was tangled up with him; if he had the choice, he would never move, just spending the whole day wrapped up around his boyfriend.

After some time, Sora was playing on his phone, tapping away at some game, as Riku laid next to him with his head on his shoulder and arms wrapped around his waist. He liked simply watching Sora mindlessly playing as he wiggled his feet and hummed a little song. It was perfectly serene and domestic, and Riku felt the vestiges of the nightmare drift away.

“Thank you for always believing in me,” Riku murmured happily, pressing a kiss to Sora’s neck.

Sora giggled in return and kissed the top of Riku’s head softly. “I’ll never stop.”

Riku knew in his heart he could trust him, so he let himself drift off to sleep, knowing Sora would be there to pull him out of the darkness in his head whenever he needed it.


End file.
